OBSESION, MAS NO AMOR
by S.A.T.A.N.I.C
Summary: una historia satanica sobre dos personas que les gusta destruir la integridad de los demas (yaoi, lemon) horohoro, ren, hao, yoh, lyserg, anna, tamao, pilika, ryuo,manta,chocolov, marco,jun.


HOLA, como estan, espero que muy mal, bueno este fanfic es una historia muy triste, les contare que esta historia es real, fueron muchas cosas tristes que a mí y a mí mejor amiga nos pasaron, este fanfic es real, es basado en mi triste historia y en la de mi amiga, por lo tanto pensamos en que seria genial que los dos la escribiéramos, el titulo de la historia es obsesión, mas no amor. Si me trae bastantes malos recuerdos, les advierto que todo esto si me paso y a mi amiga también y pues nos a ayudado a madurar y a comprender que el amor apesta, bueno es muy importante esto que les voy a decir:  
  
El fic como va a ser escrito por los dos lo vamos a subir por separado, yo estoy a cargo de los capítulos nones ( 1,3,5,7,9,etc) y ella de los pares(2,4,6,8,10,etc) por lo tanto primero lean este capitulo, luego lean el que ella subo, luego el que yo suba y así consecutivamente, el titulo del fic en los capítulos de ella es el mismo, solo que entre paréntesis tiene continuación: obsesión, mas no amor (continuación). Entonces ya les dije como va a ser esto, para los reviews que espero dejen déjenlos en los capítulos correspondientes, tanto para ella como para mi, si un review es para ella déjenlo en sus capítulos, igual con los míos. Bueno sin más los dejo con el primer capitulo de este grandioso fanfic: (Se me olvidaba yo soy ren tao y may es hao asakura)  
  
OBSESIÓN, MÁS NO AMOR  
  
capitulo  
Recuerdos del pasado  
  
Ren y hao se encontraban en el árbol, si ese árbol donde manta conoció a  
yoh, donde yoh conoció a amidamaru, ese árbol que traía muchos  
recuerdos.  
  
Ren-¿recuerdas a yoh, a horohoro, a lyserg a tamao?  
Hao-como no los voy a recordar, fueron el asco mas grande del mundo  
Ren-tienes mucha razón  
Hao-claro soy yo que esperabas de mí  
Ren-cállate imbecil  
Hao-cállate tu ¿que no ves que soy el salvador del mundo?  
Ren-uuuuuyyyyy si, por eso te hicieron sufrir tanto  
Hao-cállate  
Hao-¿todavía lo recuerdas?  
Ren-¿tu que crees?  
Hao-¿te acuerdas como empezó todo?  
Ren-sigo maldiciendo ese día, ese maldito día todo empezó así:  
  
Ese pelo negro azulado, esos labios, ese cuello, ese cuerpo, pero mas que nada esos ojos negro, me encanta su forma de verme a veces me atemoriza pero me gusta que me mire con tanto deseo, eso me excita, que haré le diré que si o que no, ya somos una pareja formal, que mas puedo pedir, yo lo amo mas que a nada en el mundo, ya me lo pidió muchas veces,¿ que se sentirá estar con el?, pero el me lo pide mucho, Será que me ama bastante, pero no se, me da miedo, que haré.  
  
Cada vez que lo beso el intenta hacerme suyo pero yo me niego me da medo, estoy algo indeciso no se que hacer, pero creo que es hora de entregarme, el se lo merece aparte yo también quiero estar con el.  
  
Grite su nombre, el me vio en la distancia corrió hacia mi y me abrazo, no me beso debido a que si lo hacia la gente de alrededor no le agradaría mucho la escena de dos chicos besándose.  
  
Yo le digo que estoy listo para ser suyo, horo me mira y sonríe de oreja a oreja,¿ enserio? Me pregunta yo contesto que si, el muy feliz me dirige a su casa, ya que en la mía están mis familiares.  
  
Estoy en su cuarto, es acogedor aunque tiene un aspecto tétrico, el me ve y me pregunta que si estoy listo, yo no muy seguro le respondo que si.  
  
Horo me comienza a besar muy apasionadamente, yo me siento muy feliz, nervioso y asustado de lo que va a pasar, pero prefiero contestar el beso, siento sus labios, son húmedos y deliciosos, me saben a gloria, me recostó en su cama y comenzó a bajar de mi boca a mi cuello, al besar mi cuello me manejo totalmente, había encontrado mi punto débil me deje llevar por el momento, sus besos se hicieron as profundos, al parecer noto lo mucho que me excitaban los besos en mi cuello, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi cuello y esto casi me mata del placer, subió hasta mi boca y lamió mis labios, me beso de nuevo sus manos comenzaron a retirar mi playera, yo me deje libremente y cuando me di cuenta dejo mi torso libre, bajo de nuevo donde ya había dejado marcas, bajo mas hasta llegar a mi pecho, comenzó a lamer mi tetillas, haciendo que me excitara aun mas de lo que ya estaba.  
  
Se entretuvo un rato en mi pecho mientras yo le quitaba la playera, hasta también dejarlo con el torso desnudo, me encantaba su cuerpo era simplemente excitante, luego bajo mas hasta mi ombligo, lo lamió e introdujo su lengua en mi ombligo, con sus manos acariciaba mi desnudo pecho, yo solo pasaba mis manos por su cabello sintiendo todo aquel placer, comenzó a bajar mas hasta toparse con mis pantalones, bajo el cierre con la boca mientras liberaba mi erección que estaba apunto de estallar del placer que me hacia sentir, con sus mano retiro mi pantalones y mis boxers liberando mi pene dejándolo ala intemperie, me voltea a ver como pidiendo mi aprobación, esos ojos negros me llenan de satisfacción y confianza yo solo le acaricio la cara y ago un ademán positivo para que continuo con sus actos, el toma mi miembro con ambas manos y comienza con sus labios a acariciarlo, eso hace que me retuerza del placer, con un solo movimiento se introduce mi pene en su boca y comienza a chuparlo mientras con sus manos acaricia mis testículos, luego con ambas manos toma mi pene y comienza a masturbarlo con ambas manos, mientras lo chupaba, yo casi no aguantaba tanto placer, después sentí como estaba apunto de venirme sentí como mi pene se hacia mas grande y mas duro, horo y comencé a arquearme del placer que sentía, movía mi cadera hacia su boca que actuaba muy rápido entonces , lo sentí, se me nublo la vista al sentir como mi liquido corría por toda su boca, segundo a segundo el placer rodeaba todo mi cuerpo haciendo que todos mis músculos se contrajeran, horo al sentir mi liquido se lo trago y luego regreso a mi boca y me beso.  
  
Luego yo le correspondí el beso con la misma pasión que el me lo daba, me encantaba su piel blanca y musculosa sobre la mía, sus besos apasionados de que me eran otorgados por esa boca sabor a miel, ese pelo negro azulado, sus profundos ojos negros, que mas podia pedir y lo mejor de todo era que me amaba.  
  
Después horo comenzó a despojarse de sus shorts, y se recostó en mi mientras no besábamos, deslice mi mano lentamente por su costado, hasta llegar a su miembro que estaba bastante duro y grande, lo tome con mi mano y lo apreté y comencé a acariciarlo, provocando pequeños gemidos en mi lindo horo, luego el se quito los boxers, dejando al descubierto su erección, que era muy grande y deliciosa, yo la volví a tomar y la comencé a masajear tiernamente provocando que horo se tambaleara del placer adquirido, horo me miro a los ojos y me dijo: ¿estas listo ren?, yo le respondí con un beso, el comprendí mi respuesta, puso mis piernas en sus hombros y me preparo para ser tomado por el.  
  
Me beso y me dijo: te amo ren, eres la persona más importante en mi vida y quiero que seamos uno solo.  
  
De repente sentí la punta de su pene en mi entrada, el poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro haciéndome gemir un poco debido a que la presión era bastante y de una sola embestida introdujo todo su miembro haciéndome gritar del dolor, el me beso para apaciguar mis gritos y comenzó a realizar movimientos de va y viene en mi interior, cada vez dolía mas y mas, pero de repente cuando creí que el dolor seria inaguantable este comenzó a gustarme, el dolor fue cambiado por placer, cada vez que su pene salía de mi sentía en el estomago un hueco, que quería ser llenado de nuevo, el placer era demasiado, ya no podía mas mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse por si solo, arqueando mi espalda haciendo que la penetración fuera mayor y muy profunda, horo comenzó a ponerse un tanto rojo del placer que sentía y acelero sus movimientos haciéndolos mas fuertes, sentí como su pene se ponía mas duro y grande y finalmente sentí como horo alcanzaba el placer máximo, senti como su orgasmo se derramaba dentro de mi, sentí como su cuerpo se pegaba mas al mío, sentí como me amaba, Pero mas que nada sentí, sentí el amor verdadero. Bueno eso yo creía ya que mas tarde me daría cuenta que a mi vida le llegaría el dolor mas grande en este mundo.  
  
Ren-si fue bastante triste Hao-dímelo a mí Ren-¿y tu recuerdas a yoh? Ren-¿recuerdas como fue tu primera vez con yoh? Hao-ren, eso nunca se olvida 


End file.
